Title-less
by skatergirl
Summary: Who is Piper?


Title: Title-less  
Author: Penny  
Feedback: Yes!!!! penny_mackennan@yahoo.com  
Archieve: Ask first........  
Summary: You ain't getting one  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scully or Mulder. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, 1013, etc... I'm just playing around with them, hehe. Anyway, I do own Piper.  
********** 

Scully's been ignoring me all day now. It's getting annoying, but there's nothing I can do about it.  
Whenever I say something to her she just nod and mumbles something which I can't quite understand. I hate it when she's doing this. 

Mulder's becoming really annoying, thats for sure. He keps asking me these silly questions, and I just nod and mumbles whatever everytime. He must think that there's something wrong with me. 

I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving. 

"I'm leaving." I say, matter of factly. She just nods. 

When I reach my car I get in and put the key in. Just when I'm about to turn it around, I hear a small noice from the back. A muffled cry. Of course I reach for my gun, and asks who's there. I don't get a response, but I hadn't expected one either. So, I do what any other normal person would have done, I get out of the car and open the backdoor. And when I see who's there I'm shocked. It's  
Piper. She's a girl who has been staying at my place for a month now, when I first met her she lived on the street. I don't know what posessed me to bring her home with me, I just did. 

"Piper?" 

"I'm afraid, Mulder. Please help me." 

"What happened?" 

"I went out to get some food when I met this guy I used to get drugs from. And now he's saying that I owe him money. And he said that if I don't pay him before the end of the week, he'll kill me. I can't pay him. I'm afraid." 

"Hey." I say and take her hand. "Don't worry, you can borrow money from me. How much?" 

"Five grands." 

"No problem." 

"But Mulder, I don't know if I ever can pay you back." 

"I said don't worry about it. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." I lie. I'm not really hungry, but I can see Piper is. 

"Mulder...." I hear a voice saying. Scully. On no, what am I gonna do? I don't want to introduce her and Piper yet and I can't ignore her. Or can I? I mean, that's what she's done all day. Payback time. 

I whisper 'let's go' into Piper's ear and she looks at me with a look that asks 'what's going on?'. I just nod at Scully and take Piper's hand again and drag her away from Scully. 

"Mulder!" Scully practically yells. 

"What was that about?" Piper asks when we're sitting in McDonalds. 

"Nothing." 

"Mulder, come on. You can tell me..." 

"Well, Scully's been ignoring me all day, and well, this was my little revenge." 

She laughs at this. 

"God, Mulder, you chose a very childish way to revenge..." 

"I know." The it occurs to me, today's Piper's birthday. When she said childish, I don't know, it just hit me. 

"So what? I happen to like being childish." I joke. I have to get something for her. I can't do it now though. Or, maybe I'll just take her out for shopping. Yeah, then she can chose whatever she wants to. And besides, I wouldn't know what to buy a 16 year old anyway. 

"Yeah, by the way, happy birthday Piper." 

"You remembered?" She says and smiled. 

"Of course, how could I forget?" I lie, forget. That was exactly what I did. "Anyways." I continue. "I didn't have time to get you a present so I'm gonna take you out shopping...." 

"You're kidding?" 

"Nope." I say and smile. 

"Oh my god, thank you Mulder!!!" She says and rushed up to give me a hug. 

********** 

We've been shopping for hours now, doesn't she ever get sick of it? I know I am. And I also know that I hate shopping. Never again will I take someone else out shopping. Never. 

"Piper...we've been here for ages, now chose something." 

"But Mulder, everything's so expensive." 

"It's your birthday, I don't care if it's expensive. Now just take something!" I say, real loud. And right after I've said that I hear a very familiar voice." Yes, you guessed right. Scully's. 

"Mulder, why did you just leave? In the parking lot, I mean. At least you could have answered me." 

"Uhm..." 

"The least you can do is explain!" 

"It was his way of getting back at you. He told me you'd been ignoring him all day, and since we all know Mulder's childish in every way, he chose a childish way to revenge. And Mulder, I'm done now. I want those jeans and this t-shirt. They're not that expensive and I really need a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I'm sick of wearing yours. And you said I could take whatever I wanted..." Piper finished. 

"Finally! Here's my credit card, go and pay for it. I'll be here waiting. So, Scully...you heard her, I wanted to get back at you." 

"Was I that bad?" 

"Yes! You were." I said and hold back a smile. 

"Sorry. Who was the girl?" 

"Just someone...Piper." 

"Oh, so this...Piper...is she your new girlfriend?" 

"Me? Mulder's girlfriend? Get real! Can we leave now? The movie starts in half an hour. 

"Sure. Hey Scully, want to come with us? We're gonna see 'Playing By Heart'..." 

"Sure." I'm not sure if she said yes because she really wanted to see the film, I think she want to know who Piper is. 

********** 

The movie's finished now, it was great. I know both Scully and Piper thought so too. They even cried at some parts. Anyways, Piper's seems really tired now so I suppose I should take her home. And I'm sure Scully's got better things to do then hang out with us. But it doesn't hurt to ask, does it? 

"So, Scully, wanna come up for a cup of coffee?" 

"Sure." Her answer really suprises me! I was so sure she'd say no, that she was tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep. Oh well, I'm happy she said yes! But I'm not thrilled about the fact that I'll have to explain who Piper is. 

Me and Piper get in my car while Scully gets in her own car. And the second the door's closed, Piper asks me if I'll ever tell Scully I'm in love with her. And as soon as she said that I looked over at her, with a shocked look. How the hell did she know? 

"Oh, come on, Mulder. You have to password protect your secret files, you know. *Anyone* can read them otherwise." 

"Oh god. Piper!!!" 

"What?" She says and smiles innocently at me. 

"Those files...." I park the car, while trying to figure out something to say. Something good to say. "...those files....you're not supposed to read *any* of my files. I told you that when I gave you the password to the computer." 

"What password?" Scully asks. 

"The password to my computer, I gave it to Piper a while ago, and now, while I'm at work, she's been sitting and reading *all* my files. Can you believe it?" 

"You should password protect them, like me." She smirked.


End file.
